Mal'chik gay
by Meriham
Summary: Depois de ler uma sogfic no Nyah com esta música das TATU e com o casal NaruSasu, surgiu esta one...Espero k gostem -.


__

_Mal'chik gay_

_Mal'chik gay, mal'chik, mal'chik gay_

_Mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay_

_Mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay_

_Mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay, mal'chik_

_Mal'chik, mal'chik_

As suas amigas avisaram-na o rapaz de quem tanto gostava, jogava no mesmo time que ela, mas ela nunca acreditou at ver aquela cena...

_Handsome, tender, soft_

_Why do you look right through me thinking: "No"?_

_I can't deny my feelings, growing strong_

_I try to keep believing, dreaming on_

_And everytime I see you I crave more_

_I wanna pull you closer, closer, closer, closer_

_But you leave me feeling frozen_

Sasuke beijava um homem na frente de todos os que o quisessem ver, era algu m parecido com Naruto, mas n o podia ser este, afinal esle estava do outro lado da festa com a Hinata. Quando viu que este "casal" se afastava e o loiro ia na direc o contr ria do loiro, tomou coragem e foi falar com ele...iria declarar-se e ele diria que o que vio n o era verdade.

_Mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay_  
_I can be all you need_  
_Won't you please stay with me_  
_Mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay?_  
_Apologies, might-have-beens_  
_Mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay_  
_Can't erase what I feel_  
_Mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay_

? - Sasuke, tenho algo a...  
Sasuke - Vai-te embora Ino estou espera de uma pessoa.  
Ino - MAs SASUKE EU AMO-TE, MESMO DEPOIS DAQUILO QUE VI EU...  
Sasuke, com um olhar mortal - Ino, vamos ser honestos, n o estou interessado em ti e n o vou deix -lo por ti, por isso desanda.

_Mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay_

_Mal'chik, mal'chik_

Ino afastou-se e no seu pensamento ia o facto da a m sica que estava a tocar se identificar tanto com ela naquele momento...

_Choking back emotion_

_I try to keep on hoping for a way_

_I reason for us both to come in close_

_I long for you to hold me like your boyfriend does_

_And though my dream is slowly fading_

_I wanna be the object, object, object, object_

_Of your passion but it's hopeless_

Todos os homens que gostava eram inesplicavelmente gays, seria isto uma mensagem?

_Mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay_  
_I can be all you need_  
_Won't you please stay with me_  
_Mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay?_  
_Apologies, might-have-beens_  
_Mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay_  
_Can't erase what I feel_  
_Mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay_

Ao olhar via todas as suas amigas com os namorados. Hinata com Naruto; Sakura com Neji; Tenten com Kankuro; Temari com Shino...

_Mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay_  
_I can be all you need_  
_Won't you please stay with me_  
_Mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay?_  
_Apologies, might-have-beens_  
_Mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay_  
_Can't erase what I feel_  
_Mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay_

...Todas tinham encontrado a sua alma g mea e ela s se apoixonavam por GAY'S, logo ela que era a mais bonita do grupo. Aquilo era algum tipo de maldi o?

_Mal'chik gei, mal'chik gei_  
_Bud' so mnoi ponaglei_  
_Ot styda ne krasnei_  
_Mal'chik gei, mal'chik gei_  
_Polozhi na druzei_  
_Mal'chik gei, mal'chik gei_  
_Ot menya ofigei_  
_Mal'chik gei, gei_

Foi ai que aconteceu o inesperado, uma rapariga aproximou-se de si e beijo-a. Inicialmente Ino ficou chocada, mas ao aperceber-se que tinha gostado daquele toque entregou-se aos toques da outra rapariga...

_Mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay_  
_I can be all you need_  
_Won't you please stay with me_  
_Mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay?_  
_Apologies, might-have-beens_  
_Mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay_  
_Can't erase what I feel_  
_Mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay_

**TRRRIIIMMMM TRRRIIIMMMM TRRRIIIMMMM**_ (omanotopeia para imitar o despertador)_

Ino - Foi tudo um sonho...  
? - O que que foi um sonho?  
Ino - KARIN? O QUE QUE FAZES AQUI, ISTO PROPRIEDADE PRIVADA!  
Karin - s t o engra ada amor, depois de tudo o que fizemos Ontem noite.  
Ino - Tu e eu...bem...tu sabes...  
Karin - SIM ^.^ Ino - NNNNNN OOOOOOOOOOO

_Mal'chik gay_  
_Mal'chik gay, mal'chik, mal'chik gay_  
_Mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay, mal'chik gay_  
_Mal'chik, mal'chik_  
_Mal'chik gay_

_

* * *

_

__

**Mini-Bastidores**

Meriham - Depois de ler uma songfic com esta música em que o casal era SasuNaru deu-me a ideia desta oneshot, é a primeira vez que faço uma one assim por isso se não tiver nada de geito tenham piedade e bem...

Sakura - Meri-chan voltas-te =D

Meriham - Sim Saku-cha, mas infelizmente não devo voltar a escrever tão cedo, ainda tenho que acabar aquela one, para a ...

Sakura - Eu sei, mas...

Meriham - Saku-chan tenho de ir, mas antes podes ajudar-me a pedir reviews?

Sakura - Hai ^.^

Meriham/Sakura - Então minna mandem Reviews -.^


End file.
